In the Dark
by SetsunaNoroi
Summary: Dash always wants the light off, and his lover wants to know why. Could it be he's hiding somehting, or just trying to? It's has angst as a genre, but it's not bad at all. Just a little "Aw, poor guy," at the end. Rated M for vague sexual descriptions.


It's official, I have been converted to Dash/Danny fanfiction. I've been reading the pairing for several days now at the prompting of a couple of my friends, so I've decided to stop fighting it and just give in. I tell you, Rin Flowers writes some persuasive stuff.

Anyway, I do have a collaboration with Dash and Danny coming up: _Guns, Silk and Smoke_ so I suppose I should get in practice for it. Don't worry though, faithful Vlad/Danny fans, I'm not forgetting that coupling either. I'm just being tempted to write other pairings too.

In any case, Danny Phantom is not mine... yadda, yadda, yadda... so don't sue. Thanks.

In the Dark

Not a lot of people thought Dash Baxter was romantic. He was a jock, crude, couldn't deliver a pick up line to save his life, and despite the many romance novels, movies and shows he indulged in, he would never actually admit out loud he liked any of those things. He knew he had a reputation to uphold, and he would rather be seen as a bumbling idiot when it came to love than for anyone to think he was a sap or wuss.

But the truth was, Dash was pretty romantic. He liked the small sweet things, like sticking hearts in lockers, or giving a teddy bear or vintage pillow as a gift to someone he cared about. He loved setting the mood... he just didn't actually do it.

He also enjoyed the more erotic things, like making love with the lights off. It was so wonderful, just to feel and enjoy, like he was indulging in something forbidden.

Small huffs and puffs breathed out, shallow and soft, in the darkness. Dash could barely see anything, but it didn't matter. The thin frame beneath him, clutching to him with clammy limbs, was still visible just enough for Dash to move into favorably. The figure under him continued to breathe so loudly, yet soft at the same time, the pitch rising and falling with every thrust that the large boy made.

"Yes... yes..."

Each movement that was made was met with a wonderful gasp of encouragement. The body, so small and seemingly fragile, opened up to him like a budding flower that he was oh-so-eager to give his nectar too. His fingers trailed over sweat slickened skin, teeth marked an arching neck, and in it all, silk sheets that Dash would never admit he had clung to them both like a soft, warm shield. He loved the feel of silk, the feel of hot bare skin against his own, and most of all, the wheezy little whine that came every time one of them would arch or change positions. Breathe tickled his ear and he growled in ecstasy before pushing in even deeper.

It was how it always worked. There was never any words, no distractions. Dash would just enjoy himself, sink into his feelings of euphoria and bittersweet lust. Every time he would move in just a bit deeper or thrust a little harsher, he would hear the moan or sweet gasp, begging for more. The desire to hear on one side versus the desire to feel on the other. They fed off of each other, driving each other farther in the dark, as if they were climbing over each other like feral animals trying to got to some sweet nourishment they both craved.

Dash arched and thrust harder, taking his time, even in his lust and wild abandon. Cries echoed in the blackness, almost swallowing the sound as hips met his in appreciation. Dash could hear all of it, the cries of pleasure, the grunting from his own constricted throat, the faint creaking of a bed that was every bit as abused as the frail, slippery body beneath him. And most of all, most of all Dash could hear and feel the slapping of flesh on flesh, over and over in his ear, almost exactly like an erotic beat to the kind of music that just made you want to grind into the closet body until you couldn't move anymore. It drove him crazy, all of it, until he wasn't really anyone in his own mind anymore, just a being full of desire and need, with only the thought of reaching the peak of the hot sensations enveloping him on his mind.

He was sure people thought he probably screamed when he came. No doubt he was wild and thoughtless, maybe even rough and cruel when he shared his bed with someone. But he wasn't, and he didn't. He would always force himself to stay quiet, biting his tongue or burying his face into a pillow over his partner's shoulder. He wanted to hear every sound until the last, _needed_ to hear it, and he couldn't allow himself to miss it if he lost control and became too loud. To him, all of the time together was important and he would never miss any of it, not if he could help it.

Spent, he panted a little and looked down at his partner. In the pitch darkness, he could still make out the shape of his partner. He could still see a soft smirk and kind dazzling eyes. Thin hands stroked his cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss, soft and chaste despite the events that had occurred mere minutes ago. Dash let the slight pressure on his lips carry him away as he held the other, brushing soft hair out of the other's eyes, eyes that Dash could say glowed with pure contentment whenever they finished.

"That was nice," the voice whispered against his lips.

"Yeah," Dash agreed. He wanted to say something sweet, something elegant, but 'Yeah' was all he could come up with. He was all he could allow out.

"Dash, can I ask you something?"

Dash looked warily in those eyes, those perfect eyes and nodded. He wasn't stupid, despite what others would say and think about him. He could still see the obvious when it was coming.

"Why do we always have to make love with the lights off?"

Dash's heart lurched at what he said. Make love. Love. While it should have made him feel like the luckiest guy on the planet, it only made him admit to himself yet again what scum he really was. He wanted to tell the other why, tell the truth and nothing but. But he couldn't. Just like he couldn't admit how all these things excited him and made him feel happy, he couldn't admit that also... it was a way to fantasize.

He couldn't admit that those perfect eyes and voice was just a replacement. He couldn't say how every time he closed his eyes he could hear and feel someone else. Even in the dark it was hard, but it made it easier, so much easier.

His partner looked so much like the one Dash really wanted, really loved. They could have been twins. The way they moved and talked, it was so similar, though Dash sometimes had to wonder if he was simply forcing the similarities for his own benefit. Was he just tricking himself so he could get what he wanted?

He knew it was the only way he would. He knew he never had a shot with the other. There was just too much space between them. It wasn't possible. But even with all of that, he couldn't possible tell the one he was with that he thought of the other, the one he idolized and craved, and just looked for ways to disguise it all to make himself feel better.

"Just 'cause," he said with a shrug, trying to appear casual. An eyebrow arched into a messy mop of hair, but Dash wasn't questioned further.

"Well, guess I should go."

Dash nodded and didn't stop the person. Right now was when he wanted to be alone, even though he really should hold the other. But it would be too caring and he might let some of his secret desires pass through. He couldn't afford that, couldn't lose what he had.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I guess," the jock commented.

"Of course. At the school. Wanna try the tool shed this time?"

"Sure."

The other frowned in the middle of dressing and Dash immediately sat up, pulling him in for a soft kiss. He couldn't afford to be cold to the other, needed him to feel wanted, even if he only was as a replacement. He felt lips melt into a smile and relaxed a little.

"See you tomorrow, Danny," he said softly, with more conviction this time. The boy in his arms kissed him back, nodded, and finished dressing quickly before walking out the door.

Dash didn't see him out, even though he should have. If it was the one he really wanted, he would have walked him out, kissed him hard in goodbye, watched him leave as Dash watched breathless before locking the door behind him, free to start fantasizing.

But Danny didn't need all of that. He could just walk out, right past Dash's parents without notice and out the door without needing anyone to open it for him. He could handle it.

Dash sighed and looked up in the darkness at his ceiling. Of course he could handle it. He was Danny Phantom. How couldn't he? Honestly, Dash didn't think there was anything that he couldn't handle... except maybe what Dash was really doing to him. It made him feel horrible to know the hero of Amity Park had fallen in love with him, wanted no one else, and Dash had agreed, acted like he cared too, simply because of similarities. Simply because Dash was too scared to admit to a wimpy black-haired boy that he had bullied for years that he had only done it all because he was just so much in love with him.

End

Short. Really short. I wanted to keep it ambiguous and vague, and well... hey, I fill up with details. When you try to keep the details at bay, this is what happens. Anyway, it was a bittersweet little story, and it got the point across, so what does it hurt?

Dash is an idiot. He wants Fenton and he doesn't even realize he has him. Yet, Danny is just as stupid for not telling the jock the truth and hiding it, even with their relationship. Of course, they both have their reasons. Danny thinks he only has a shot with the jock as Danny Phantom, and Dash think the only way he can even pretend to be close to Fenton is through Phantom. Once it gets all in the open though, it should be better. But that's another day and another fanfiction.

Actually, it's not. This really was a one shot. But still, I hope everyone liked it.


End file.
